


Vengence and Redemption

by caruso2951



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Guilt, Lost Love, Past Character Death, Post-Series, Redemption, Revenge, Work In Progress, heavy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caruso2951/pseuds/caruso2951
Summary: After losing the most precious person in her life, Ruby Rose journeys to a new land to seek the person responsible.





	1. Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own it
> 
> This is my first fic on this site and I hope you like it; I am currently looking for an editor so let me know if you are interested. Updates will be sporadic though I aim to try and release a chapter a week.

The red-cloaked figure entered the city just as the sun set over the horizon.

After showing her credentials to the guards at the main gate, she strolled in and immediately headed towards the bar.

It had been some time since Ruby had been to Haven and even after all of these years, it seemed that they were still doing some rebuilding after the last great conflict. While most of the inner city had been repaired, some of the outer sections were slowly being completed though it was predicted that it would take another year or two to finally be finished. Walking through the old fashioned streets, she passed a few patrols that gave her no heed since they were more concerned with Grimm than single individuals. Since she already had a general layout of the city in her head, she just walked towards where she needed to go.  
She had just gotten done with a job in one of the outer towns of the Kingdom. There was an issue with a pack of beowolves attacking farmers and the Mistral military had outsourced the job to hunters since they were still stretched thin as it was. It was quite easy for the twenty-two year old to deal with the beasts by herself, which was a permanent thing now, and she hardly even broke a sweat in doing so. After getting her pay from the local military base in the area, she decided to head to Haven to spend a few days resting. This had been her seventh job in the last two weeks and even Ruby knew that her enhanced body needed to relax in order to rebuild her strength. It was tempting to head back to Patch to stay with her sister and Blake as well as visit her niece but wanted instead to be alone.

Especially on this particular day.

Ruby spotted the bar as she had turned the street, a sign lit up and looking well kept. She had learned from seeing them first hand that all of Haven’s bars were high end thus not the cheap dives that were in the other Kingdoms including Atlas. Though the smell of smoke and alcohol hit her as she entered from the the cold air outside, the inside was made up of red velvet carpet with clean wooden walls. Though only a quarter full, there were various conversations going on from the patrons and the far side from the entrance was the main counter with a bartender, a fox Faunus, dressed in a black suit passing out drinks to a few men seated. There were television monitors mounted on the walls showing various programs as well as a few young female dancers in scantily clad clothing moving their bodies to the tune going over the speakers. Ruby ignored them all though and headed to the counter, putting down her backpack on the floor and taking a seat.

“What can I get you Huntress?” asked the fox Faunus as he stepped in front of her while drying a glass. A large individual, his tail wagged in the back and he seemed to be missing an ear; which could mean a few things.

“How’d you know I was a Huntress?” Ruby asked the bartender curiously as she looked up at the bottles on the rack. Like her Uncle Qrow, she had come to learn a lot about alcohol in the last couple of years and knew what to look for in a good drink.

“Was in the trade once myself and know how to spot them,” answered the Faunus, motioning to the large mounted cleaver over his right shoulder. That made sense to the young woman since she knew that some Hunters had a tendency to open businesses once they retired.

“I’ll take a shot of vodka straight up if you have it,” ordered the young Huntress as she rolled her neck and pulled out her scroll. As expected, she had a message from Yang asking when she’ll be by for a visit and there was also a picture of the twins in their new dresses that Ruby had bought for them in Vale recently.

“Coming right up,” said the bartender and he turned around and grabbed one of the shorter bottles on the second shelf. He poured her a glass and then went back to the other patrons once he handed it to her.

Looking at herself in the mirror that was right behind the counter, Ruby noticed that she still had some grime still on her face; taking a napkin from the counter and wiping it off. Pulling back her hood, she pulled a few twigs out of her long dark-reddish hair and knew she really needed a hot shower having nothing but the cold baths in rivers along her route. The black gothic corset and skirt she had on was looking a little grungy and she had several pairs in her bag that she could change in. At least with all the bathing, she did not smell too bad though no one would probably notice in the bar she was in. Grabbing her drink, she downed the vodka in one gulp and nursed the taste in her mouth before swallowing it. While it wasn’t a good idea until she got a place to stay for the night, the young woman really wanted to get drunk fast since it was approaching the anniversary of an event she desperately wanted to forget right now; knowing the exact time it had happened.

“You are a very hard person to track down,” said a familiar voice from behind her and Ruby whipped around to see someone she had not laid eyes upon in years. Her relaxed mood suddenly shattered as she glared at the newcomer and ignored the bodyguards that were escorting him.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby demanded to know, practically snarling at the younger individual. It had been some time since she had seen him; which was at HER funeral in Atlas.

“And it’s good to see you too Ruby Rose after all these years. It’s a shame we didn’t get a chance to talk at the funeral,” Whitley Schnee said to the Huntress as he walked up and took a seat next to her. There were two grey-suited bodyguards with him and they stood off to the side in order to survey the scene.

“What do you want?” asked the disgusted red-cloaked Huntress while motioning for the bartender to pour her another drink. Now she really wanted to get drunk and forget about today given the slime she was now in the company of.

“I’d like to hire you,” answered the younger Schnee as matter of fact which prompted a surprised as well as suspicious look from Ruby. 

“You are the head of the largest Dust Mining and Distributer in the world with access to hire teams of Hunters. Why would you hire me? A person who hates you and thinks you are scum,” inquired the young woman as she motioned for the bartender to just give her the bottle. She then took a swig from it while dropping some lien on the counter.

Though she had not seen Whitley Schnee in some time, he looked more or the less the same though just older now. Dressed in a white business suit that looked to cost more than she earned during her recent mission, Looking around, it was apparent to Ruby that everyone in the bar recognized him and were even shooting the young CEO a few glares. That was understandable given that the Schnee Dust Company’s reputation had extremely waned over the years with many considering the company the new villains. It was only because of the work of the other member of the Schnee family that the company wasn’t ostracized and broken up completely by the powers that be. That and the high priced lawyers and PR team that Whitley hired to boost the image and make it that the SDC had turned over a new leaf.

“Because there is someone I want you to dispose of. Someone who can only be gotten to by someone with exception gifts such as yourself,” stated Whitley as he just ignored her insults and smiled at the Huntress. It always amazed Ruby that nothing really could get under his skin though she had seen him break a number of times in the past; though it was because of another Schnee.

“I’m not your hitman Whitley; go find a Hunter willing to stoop that low. I am sure someone like you can find cockroaches like that easily,” Ruby told the young man as she got off the barstool and grabbed her bag. As far as she was concerned, she was done with this conversation and wanted to get away from the man as fast as possible.

“Even if it is my father,” Whitley said in a neutral voice and Ruby froze for a minute, trying to contemplate what was just said. There was a swell of emotions as she turned to face him and it was everything she had to keep herself under control.

“What are you talking about? Jacques Schnee is dead,” Ruby stated while snarling at the young man once again. She loathed even saying the man’s name and untold amounts of hatred circulated in her body.

“That was what was reported, yes but unofficially he has been declared MIA and still on top of every Kingdom’s most wanted list. I happen to have a lead on his whereabouts and am offering you the chance to avenge my dear sister Weiss,” the CEO said to the Huntress with a slight smirk with a trace of maliciousness in his voice. Before he even could regret what he said, Ruby moved in a flurry of rose petals and gripped him by the collar; lifting him up off of his seat.

“Don’t you ever say her name like that again,” snarled the red-cloaked woman as she held the young man in the air. His bodyguards drew their weapons and pointed them at Ruby while the rest of the bar went silent.

“My apologies; I spoke out of turn but my offer still stands. I can deliver you my father though getting to him might be a bit complicated,” stated Whitley while gasping as he raised his hand to motion for his guards to stand down. She lowered him to the ground and took a step back, still glaring at him with the rest of the building’s patrons going back to their business.

“Explain,” she practically ordered as she once again took her seat and tossed a few more lien onto the counter. She felt somewhat embarrassed at losing her cool like that and had tried to contain her emotions the best she could; knowing what power she could yield.

“I imagine you’ve heard about the discovery of the new continent?” asked the Schnee as he fixed his collar and motioned for the bartender to pour him a glass of the wine he pointed to. The Faunus did so hesitantly but still slightly glared at the young man.

“Of course; I know all about Salem’s little breeding ground to fuel her Grimm” answered Ruby though that was the max of what she knew. Since the War was over and Salem gone, she left the aftermath to those best suited like Ozpin and Winter as well as other leaders.

Contrary to popular opinion, it turned out that Salem wasn’t trying to eradicate humanity after all; especially since her Grimm needed to be fed somehow. Instead, she just planned to eliminate the entirety of the  
Kingdoms and all of its inhabitants so that she could create her very own feeding ground so to speak. When she had been vanquished, it was discovered that there had been a lost continent forgotten in the mists of time, inhabited by both Humans and Faunus, divided and fairly primitive. Medieval in the purest sense, the entire land was made up of smaller kingdoms and nation states; constantly in conflict while still fending off the Grimm. While limited contact had been established, there was still some division amongst the United Kingdoms Central Council at Beacon on how to proceed. That didn’t stop private entities such as the SDC from sending liaisons to enhance their business interests. 

“That I suppose is the gist of it but needless to say, I now believe my father is hiding out there,” informed Whitley as he sipped his wine and relished liquid in his mouth. 

“Why? Given the information about the place, I don’t see your father hiding out there,” Ruby said to the younger man with skepticism in her voice. She really couldn’t see Jacques Schnee living anywhere without modern luxuries.

“I wouldn’t have either but my agent has put together an extensive report on why he thinks so and he is regarded as the best in his field. How about I leave you the report and inform you that there is a ship heading to the continent, leaving Vacuo, in two weeks. I’ll have everything ready for you by then when you show up,” Whitley told the Huntress as he rose from his seat after finishing his wine and placed a file on the counter in front of her. It irked her that he seemed awfully convinced that she was interested in going in the first place.

“I never said I was going,” stated Ruby with a glare as she looked down at the file that lay before her. 

“There are only three people on this planet that hate my father with every fiber of their being with you being one of them. My agent will be expecting you,” Whitely said loudly as he walked away until he was gone along with his escort. Everyone in the establishment just watch him leave with some even glaring at the young man as he left.

The young Huntress didn’t even need to ask for another bottle as the bartender just grabbed it and left it on the counter in front of her. Dropping her bag, Ruby sat back down on the stool and simply gulped as much as she could down without a second thought. For a second, she could see in her head Weiss’s disapproving look in her mind and Ruby dismissed the image in favor of concentrating on her drink. Tremendous guilt flooded her body and it was everything she could not to break down right where she was. Ever since she had first heard the news after returning from a solo mission, Ruby had never let anyone see her mourn for Weiss; even Yang and Blake when she was with them. Her friends knew that the red-cloaked Huntress grieved for their deceased partner though they never said anything out loud.

“Listen, we happen to rent rooms here and there is one available if you want it,” offered the Faunus bartender as he stood in front of her while motioning to the stairs next to the counter that led to the upper part of the building. He sounded as if he was concerned and she wondered if he recognized her.

“Sure; how much?” Ruby asked, knowing that she probably had more than enough money since she spent very little of it nowadays. She still lived in the house she was raised in, though she shared it with Blake and Yang as well as their twin children, which helped with her daily expenses when she wasn’t on missions. 

“Consider it on the house. Thought I recognized you but wasn’t sure till that Schnee Bastard said your name. Though we have never met, you and the rest of your team saved me back during the incident at Vacuo so think of this as repayment,” the older man said with a sincere smile. She was taken aback slightly and simply nodded, not sure what to say.

“Thank you; normally, I’d decline but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth,” stated the young woman as she downed another drink of the hard liquor. This meant that she would not have to worry about staggering to a place to pass out.

“I understand; I also want to say I’m sorry about what happened to your partner; not right the way she died,” stated the bartender with genuine sympathy in his voice. Understanding that he was trying to be polite, Ruby suppressed a retort since she was really tired of people saying they were sorry about what happened to Weiss.

Instead, she just smiled weakly and continued to down the alcohol.

Eventually, the booze began to get to her and all of the strict control over her emotions started to wane. While she had many abilities thanks to her lineage as a Silver-Eyed Warrior, Ruby had learned to branch out to learn things from her friends as the conflict with Salem had escalated in scale. One of the more useful ones was how to maintain control over your emotions which she had gained from Ren as well as how to free her mind of any turmoil when things got really bad for her mentally. It had been especially useful the day she had learned about what had happened to Weiss; though Ruby had wiped out an entire group of deathstalkers as a way of venting some time later. That control dissipated whenever her alcoholism got the better of her; thus why she never drank when Yang ragged on her. 

The bartender seemed to be a mind reader and was already motioning for the young woman to follow him. Grabbing another bottle of the hard stuff, Ruby grabbed her bag and followed the bartender as he led her up the stairs to the small room where she could stay the night. As they walked down the narrow hallway, they passed a few patrons who looked to be from the upper echelons of Haven’s population judging by their garb. One person they passed, who seemed to be in a uniform of the Kingdom’s military, had a skimpy-clad tall blonde hugging his shoulder and heading into one of the rooms they passed. Ruby had seen this type of thing before in the past, especially when she had last visited Vacuo, so she wasn’t all that surprised and simply dismissed it. 

The room itself was fairly plain looking with a cheap red carpet, brown walls, and a few generic portraits of Haven locations. The bed was a queen size, with blue sheets and matching pillows, and there was a small wooden nightstand next to it with a generic alarm clock; a minifridge on the other side of that. The smell of the room was reminiscent of an Atlas barracks just after it had been sterilized and she could swear that the olive colored drapes covering the lone small window must of come from a military base of some sorts. However, the bed did look inviting and she looked forward to passing out on something soft instead of the cold hard ground the last couple of weeks. There was a fairly modern television sitting on a wooden table in front of the bed with a cable box next to it.

“The bathroom is through that door though all it really has is a generic toilet, sink, and a single stall shower. There is also a few towels and some shampoo as well as soap on one of the racks in there as well. The food in the fridge is free so take what you want though if you want something more, you’ll have to out and get it,” the Faunus explained from the doorway and Ruby dropped her bag onto the floor and placed the alcohol on the table next to the bed.

After thanking him again, the bartender left and the Huntress locked the door behind him.

While she didn’t sense any danger as well as electronic surveillance, Ruby was none the less careful by wedging her Crescent Rose to block the doorway. Looking over at the small window, she made sure it was bolted and saw that the room was too high up for someone to try and break in. Walking over to the minifridge, Ruby opened it up to see some generic food products as well as more alcohol and bottles of water. While the liquids were a welcome sight, she would ignore the food since she still had some rations from the journey as well as some cookies leftover from the last town she had been in. She wasn’t feeling too hungry at the moment and was simply just tired; both physically and emotionally. She was happy that she was now doing these missions solo given that the isolation made her feel at peace.

“Shower, then I get hammered,” Ruby said out loud as she started to remove her clothing; the various scars she bore now revealed. After grabbing some light wear from her bag, she headed over to the bathroom and walked inside after turning on the light.

The bathroom was about as basic as one got in a rented room and the shower stall was pretty small though she could still move around comfortably. As the young woman let the hot water fall down upon her skin, Ruby tried and failed to sooth her mind. Whitley showing up had thrown her for a loop and brought up things she had wished to remain buried. He was right though since she really did hate Jacques Schnee more than anyone else on Remnant. That was why she knew she was going to have to prepare for the journey ahead of her. If that bastard was still alive somewhere and kicking, Ruby was going to hunt him down and ensure that he’d pay for his many crimes. While that would not even begin the dent the huge failure that she owed Weiss, it would at least ensure her Snow Angel rested a little easier knowing that one of the people responsible for her death was now dealt with. 

Of course, the problem was now that she needed to get past Yang when she got home to Patch.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all those who reviewed and enjoy the story; I also ask for patience since I still lack an editor and anyone interested- please contact me. The next chapter should be up in a week or so and will feature more information on the new land Ruby is about to explore as well more revelations on past events. Reviews are once again welcomed and constructive criticisms are also appreciated.

Ruby walked out of the transport following the small crowd.

While she was apprehensive on what was to come, she could not help but be glad that she was back in Patch during the spring weather.

The island’s population had hit a sort of boom at the height of the conflict with Salem; hosting scores of refugees from the other Kingdoms. When the conflict ended, most went home while a few had stayed which caused the small community to expand enough to now host two fairly large towns instead of just one. The population was also mixed with a fairly sizable Faunus community that blended with the Humans; thus leading to a lot of interracial families. While it had been expected that there would be tension within the island’s population, it was actually quite a peaceful place. The Salem Conflict had forced many in Remnant to work with one another in order to survive thus the racial divisions that had existed in the past were all but gone for the moment.

The airport that the island sported had grown and could now handle fairly large sized craft that helped import as well as export products to the mainland; mostly food from Patch’s many farms. While there were still Grimm on the island, mostly beowolves than anything else, they had been pushed to the outskirts and held in check by local Hunters. While there had been more than a few familiar faces, with the island being small enough for everyone to really know one’s name, Ruby still kept to herself and simply smiled in greeting. It also was a fact that she was technically famous in this part of the world with even a statue of her being erected at the rebuild Beacon Academy. However, she wasn’t thinking of that and all she needed to do now was to get home in order to prepare for the long trip ahead. 

The red-cloaked huntress had caught a direct flight from Haven to the city of Vale once she had sobered up the next morning. Even though her lineage had given her a higher tolerance for alcohol than most people, the hangovers were still a pain in the morning. After she had showered and dressed in cleaner clothing, she thanked the bartender and went straight to the major airport in order to find the quickest way home. Luckily, she found a craft with a few seats left and paid for her ticket; catching up on some normal sleep during the trip. She hadn’t been disturbed by any of the other passengers and her Grimm senses had not gone off so the overall flight was pretty quiet for a change. That was to be expected though since the United Kingdom’s Central Council did a good job of making sure the skies were clear for travel.

After leaving the terminal, Ruby left the complex and stepped out into the warm spring air with the sun high above. Putting her hood on, she walked down the cobbled streets while doing her best to keep to herself; though she did wave in greetings to various shop owners and residents she did know on sight. Leaving the town proper, Ruby strolled on a dirt road that led into a small forest; the trees looming large on both sides of the pathway. Though she stayed alert the entire time, Ruby knew for her enhanced senses that there was no Grimm for miles and that she did not have to worry about encountering any of the beasts. In fact, no Grimm had been seen close to the towns in quite a while.

Ruby still lived in the house that she had grown up in; along with her sister, Blake, and their two twin children. The house itself was still the same and not really changed in appearance with even the garden still maintained; though a shed had been constructed for their father’s things since neither of the women were keen on getting rid of them. When their father had died during the conflict, he had left everything to his two daughters thus they had a home to always have. When Blake and Yang had married, the Faunus had moved in with the extra room been converted for the kids after they were born. The two parents had already retired from Hunting by that time with them becoming teachers at Signal though Blake often guest lectured at Beacon at various times; no longer going on missions so that they could focus on the children.  
Speaking of which, as the house came into view, Ruby could see that her nieces were playing in the yard.

“AUNTIE RUBY,” yelled the twin girls in greeting at the same time once they spotted her red cloak; running towards her in matching blue dresses. Ruby dropped to her knees and hugged both of them as they leaped into her arms; smiling at the warmth of their touch.

It had been Blake that had birthed them; though Yang’s genes were also in the mix. When the two had made the decision to have children, a Mistral firm had managed to successfully allow them to contribute to the creation of their children without having to rely on a male donor. When they had been born, it was decided to name them after their fallen friends thus they came to be known as Ilia and Pyrrha Xiao-Long Belladonna. While both were Faunus like Blake, having cat ears on their heads, it was the eyes that made them of Yang’s blood. Their hair was also a long dark color though no one was sure from what side of the family that was derided from. The twin girls had been quite energetic from birth and were a handful to the young parents; not yet having unlocked their semblances. 

“Hello Ruby,” greeted Kali warmly as she stood in front of the house as the three walked up; each child on either side of the Huntress and holding her hand. Ruby was surprised to see the older woman since Menagerie was a long ways away.

“Hi Mrs. Belladonna; didn’t know you were here,” Ruby stated in a somewhat confused tone of voice. The messages from Yang hadn’t mentioned that Kali was visiting though the older blonde often forgot things such as that at times.

“I was in Vale with Ghira attending a meeting at Beacon so I decided to come by and visit the kids,” informed woman as she smiled down at the sight of her grandchildren swooning at their aunt. The older Faunus had become a mother figure to all of them some time ago so her relationship with Ruby was just as strong as it was with her own daughter and daughter-in-law.

“Well it’s good to see you,” stated the Huntress as she dropped her bag and opened it up to pull out some goodies for the twins. She had bought some stuffed animals while on her last mission and gave them to the girls; both of the gleefully grabbing them out of Ruby’s hands to play with.

“You as well; your sister and Blake are getting lunch ready inside. I will go and tell them you’re here,” said the older woman as she turned to leave. Ruby was left to watch over the young ones till someone came back.

“Auntie Ruby, are you going to stay?” asked Pyrrha as she fiddled with her stuffed animal; a pink bunny with her sister having a yellow one. They knew that whenever Ruby stayed home to watch them, they would get goodies and play games with her.

“I’m afraid not; I have to go on a very long journey and I’ll be gone for a long time,” Ruby answered sadly to the young girls. While they looked distressed at the news, they at least knew how important her job was.

“Hew sis!” Yang called out as she walked out of the porch with a tray full of food in her arms; Blake and Kali trailing behind her with food as well. Dressed in a blue pair of jeans with an orange shirt, it was contrast to the long black dress that Blake wore that was similar to her mothers.

After putting the trays down, the two sisters hugged while Kali readied everyone’s meal; tuna sandwiches served with tea.

“We weren’t expecting you for another week and were surprised to see your message that you would be home on the first transport,” Blake stated as they all sat on the porch eating their food while watching the kids play. Unlike Ruby, Blake and Yang more or less looked the same; just older in appearance as well as more casually dressed.

“I needed to get home so I can get ready for another mission; one that will last a while,” answered the red-cloaked Huntress while avoiding the sharp look from her sister. It was Ruby’s tone that sent alarms through everyone’s mind and Blake looked at her mother in a worrisome gaze.

“I’ll take the kids and leave you three alone,” Kali announced as she stood up and went over to the children. Even though they protested loudly, they allowed their grandmother to lead them out of ear shot towards the playground.

“What’s going on Ruby?” Yang practically demanded to know and she stared down at her younger sister. While not looking as intense as her wife, Blake also appeared to want to know what was going on and knew she might have to play mediator between the two sisters again.

“I accepted a private job; one that is basically going to take me outside the Kingdoms,” the red-cloaked Huntress said to the other women as she fiddled with her food somewhat. The way she said it was if it was a done deed and that there wasn’t anything they could say to stop her.

“And who is the client?” Blake asked cautiously; both out of curiosity and alarm. She as well as her wife knew full well that Ruby never took private jobs and always went for the official ones posted by the various academies.

“Whitley Schnee,” answered Ruby in a monotone voice and staring at her sister. Yang’s eyes widened and even Blake gasped at the news.

“Explain; now,” ordered the blonde in a firm tone of her own. While she didn’t sound angry at the moment, both her wife and sister knew that Yang’s temper was starting to rise.  
For the next few minutes, Ruby informed the two of the visit by Whitley and what he wanted; which they stayed silent until the younger woman was done.

“This is a mistake; you have to call him back and tell him you aren’t taking the job,” Yang told her younger sister as if it were an order. The Faunus next to her closed her eyes and sighed since she knew that a fight was more than inevitable now.

“I’ve already told you that I am taking the job; there is nothing going to stop me,” Ruby said to the blonde in a strong voice and as if the subject was closed. In response, Yang’s eyes started to go red and her fists clenched.

“No you are not taking the job; this is a waste of time. This is probably some way for Whitley to get rid of you,” the older sister stated in an effort to put her foot down. Blake saw that her wife was in full parent mode and was acting as if Ruby was her child.

“Whitley has no reason to want to kill me and going after Jacques Schnee is important; I’d be doing the world a favor in tracking that son of a bitch down and putting Crescent Rose through his chest,” Ruby told the two women in an almost bloodthirsty manner. While Blake once again gasped in shock at the uncharacteristic tone coming from Ruby, Yang wasn’t focused on that.

“No; you’d be trying to alleviate your own misguided sense of guilt. Killing Jacques, if he was still alive, will not bring Weiss back. You need to get it through your thick head that her death was not your fault,” the Yang practically yelled at Ruby and her hair started to flare up. The Faunus next to her hoped that her mother took the children far enough away so that they could not hear the fight going on; knowing that they would not understand why the two were arguing.

“And you need to get that Weiss is dead because of me; Yang. I left her alone and when she needed me, I wasn’t there,” Ruby countered, almost yelling herself at the older blonde. The red-cloaked Huntress was so adamant in what she said that it almost sounded believable even to Blake at first thought.

“Weiss got herself killed; she went after her bastard father by herself. It’s no one’s fault but her own,” Yang blurted out before she could stop herself; causing the other two to look at her in shock. Even the older blonde sister was horrified in what she said and her anger dissipated at once; replaced with guilt and a need to apologize.  
Before she could though, Ruby’s face erupted in rage but before anything happened; the younger woman practically vanished in a flurry of rose petals.

During the great conflict with Salem, Ruby had learned a great deal about the abilities that those with Silver Eyes could wield. One of the things she learned was the fact that her semblance was actually hereditary; that her mother and those before here could also move swiftly, leaving rose petals in their wake. As her powers grew, so did her speed and it was at the point that she could now practically teleport to another place though it was simply just speed. She had used that ability now to go to the one place she always felt was her sort of safe haven. Ruby knew that she had to leave before she did something that could be inexcusable; instinct getting through the intense rage she had engulfed her body. She and Yang had never physically fought out of anger before and the red-cloaked Huntress was not about to have it happen now.

“Hey Mom; hey Dad,” Ruby said softly to the two gravestones on the cliff overlooking the ocean and the setting sun. There were flowers laid in front of both of them and Ruby knew that her sister as well as the rest of her family must have recently visited.

It had been towards the end of the final battle with Salem that her father had died; saving Ruby from getting snatched by Tyrian once again. Unlike the first time that had been attempted by Salem’s minion, the second time hadn’t gone so well for the heroes; Ruby having been cut off from her friends because of a trap arranged by the insane Faunus. While she had laid unconscious and tied up, it was Taiyang that went at Tyrian at full fury and in the end, ended the monster once and for all; though at the price of his life. Unlike Qrow, the Grimm-enhanced poison could not be cured and it took only a day for their father to perish; but not before leaving his daughters some parting words of encouragement. While they had cremated and scattered his ashes, they had erected a stone grave next to Summer Rose as well.

While she stood in front the gravestones, she sensed a presence and gave a long sigh once she recognized who it was.

“Uncle Qrow,” greeted the young woman in a casual tone as she turned and watched the man come from behind a tree. She was somewhat surprised by his arrival since she knew he had classes to run at Beacon Academy.

“Hey kiddo; heard you’re going on a trip,” stated Qrow as he took a step towards his niece with his hands in his pockets. Though he was dressed similar to his usual attire, he was a bit cleaner cut and sported more than a few grey hairs on his head; also now sober.

“Guess you saw the fight back there?” asked Ruby as she turned her back to him and went back to staring down at the gravestones. While she was hoping that he would go away and leave her be, she also knew he was here for a reason.

“Yeah but I knew all about your special mission way before that. Whitley Schnee leaving Atlas and meeting up with you caught the attention of a lot of people so I was asked to talk with you,” explained the Uncle as he took a few steps forward to join his niece by her side. He pulled out a stick of gum and unwrapped it before putting it in his mouth.

“Let me guess; by your son’s mother?” inquired the Huntress with a smirk as the idea of Qrow being a father still made her laugh to this day. It was one of the main reasons why her Uncle had sobered up and started teaching at Beacon in the first place.

“Winter asked me to do it after I dropped Nicholas off for the week. While she wanted to come say something to you herself, there was too much on her plate at the moment,” answered the older man as he chewed his gum and moved some dead leaves off of Taiyang’s gravestone with his foot. He had been there when his friend had died, having comforted his nieces in those first days.

“Better that way; I couldn’t face her at the funeral and I doubt I can do it now,” stated Ruby as the memories of that day came back to her. She had arrived at Weiss’s funeral slightly drunk and had to have Yang as well as Blake cover for her.

“I think you two should have talked but I get you. I know she’s no longer mad at you though and blames only Jacques for her sister’s death,” Qrow told her while putting a supporting hand on her shoulder. He wasn’t surprised though when she shrugged it off and took a few steps away from the man.

“Does she understand why I am doing this? Also, did she know?” Ruby asked Qrow point blank and she turn to look at him. There was an edge to her voice and the Uncle knew that he had to be honest with her or there would be consequences.

“No; Winter had no clue that Jacques was alive and believe me, if she knew, she would have sent out every Specialist Atlas had to take him out. Even now, she’s trying to go through back channels to the people she has established relations with on the new continent to see if Whitley’s claims are true. Here is a list of them in case you need it when you are over there. I also have some maps from Oz that might still work though he hasn’t had much contact over there in a few centuries,” informed the older man as he handed Ruby some memory sticks that could fit in her scroll. The Huntress smiled in thanks and placed the objects in one of her pockets; planning to look at them later.

“Would they be proud of me?” the niece asked suddenly and softly as she motioned to the two stones next to them. It was a question she asked herself on many occasions during her travels and knew her Uncle would be at least honest in that regard.

“Of course they would; they might have disapproved of the drinking and self-pitying but they would be happy about how much of a powerful Huntress you’ve become. Never forget that,” Qrow practically ordered his niece as he gave her an intense look of his own. He knew full well that if they were alive today, Summer and Taiyang would be ecstatic on what their daughters had turn out to be.

“I agree,” said a voice from behind them and both turned to see Yang standing there with a sad smile on her face. The blonde looked a bit guilty and Ruby herself wasn’t sure what to say to the older sister.

“I’ll leave you two alone; you guys need to talk,” Qrow said and in a way that made it seem like a parental order than a suggestion. He then left the area with both sisters looking at one another and not sure what to say.

“I’m sorry what I said about Weiss; that was beyond horrible,” Yang stated with a sincere apologetic tone of voice. Ruby knew she was telling the truth and appreciated that her sister acknowledged that she was in the wrong.

“Yeah it was; you have to understand that I am a grown woman now and that I have to do this,” the red-cloaked Huntress said in a firm determination. She knew she needed to get her sister to recognize that since Ruby did not want to leave with this schism between the two of them.

“Yeah, I know. I have to be honest with you Rubes that I don’t like this and wish you would just stay home. But I also know I can’t stop you either so all I want you to do is promise me that you will stay safe and come home alive,” the blonde said to her sister in an equal but firm response; closing the distance and reaching for Ruby. The younger sister let Yang embrace her and even hugged back with love.

“I promise,” was all that Ruby said softly as they continued to stand there. It was another minute before Yang spoke again.

“When do you leave?” the elder sister asked as they broke the hug and headed back to the house side by side.

“Tomorrow; the ship heading to the continent leaves the day after and I got access to a military flight heading to the port,” answered the Huntress; wishing there had been more time to say goodbye to everyone. While she had defied the odds before, even Ruby knew that there was a chance she might not come back.

“Then we have a party to start when we get back to the house,” Yang said with full determination as well as with a smile. Ruby just laughed and nodded, knowing that it would be a crazy night.

However, she knew from past experience that she should enjoy it because anything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review!


	3. The Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own it
> 
> I want to thank those who continue to follow this fic and please let me know if I miss anything in the grammar as well as spelling. Still looking for a Beta so if you are interested in the job, let me know.

It had been a while since Ruby took a boat to her destination.

As she leaned against the railing and gazed upon the ocean, she watched as the land containing the Kingdom of Vacuo grows ever smaller.

The vessel she was on definitely was owned by a Government though she could not be sure whether it was an individual Kingdom’s or UK Council. It was not a passenger ship per say, though it seemed to have been one once, but was a cargo ship bringing medical supplies to the new continent. It was quite large, grey and red, with two smoke stacks on either ends of the ship though it seemed they were for show; even Ruby knew that all sea-fairing vessels on Remnant relied on Dust Reactors for power. There were mounted cannons at various points of the ship and even an anti-air gun on top of what appeared to be the bridge. The crew’s uniforms resembled those from Atlas though none of them bared the insignia of that particular Kingdom; also it was believed that Atlas only used airships anyways. 

From what she read from the file, and hoped to learn more from her contact, there was an established relationship with one of the factions and the rest of Remnant. Transports, such as the one she was on, routinely carried cargo between the two though she wasn’t sure what was brought to the Kingdoms that could not be found there. When she had first arrived at the port, the ship’s personnel had been expecting her and even had given her separate quarters from the rest of the crew for the journey. While the room had not been exactly spacious, a basic bunk and small head containing a toilet as well as a sink, it had been better than most places she had stayed in during her missions. She was also allowed to eat in the galley during meal times had access to the rec room though she mostly stayed away from everyone; taking her meals in her cabin. The crew had been polite so far and even treated her as a hero since they recognized Ruby.

“I almost wondered if you weren’t going to show; though Mr. Schnee was adamant you would make it,” said a deep voice from behind Ruby and she turned to see an older man standing behind her. Unlike the crew, he was dressed in a pair of light brown shorts and a blue polo shirt with dark glasses.

“I am guessing you’re my contact?” inquired the Huntress as she studied the person in front of her. Sporting a friendly demeanor, he had pale skin and black hair though there were traces of grey in it; thus she believed him to be middle aged.

“That would be correct; David Brennen at your service,” informed the man as he extended his hand. Ruby took it and noted the travel case next to him as well as a large duffle bag.

“You’re from Atlas,” stated Ruby, having picked up on his accent as well as his complexion; though not a surprise since she knew Whitley was probably biased on hiring only those from the Kingdom. It was a common practice from the Schnee’s and the SDC since it meant that they could rely on their subordinate’s trust more.

“All my life; was in the military during the last war and worked in the Intelligence wing. When I retired after General Winter Schnee took over, I was hired by Mr. Schnee to be his agent to the new continent,” Brennan informed the young woman as they walked away from the railing and towards a shaded area with a bench underneath it. The area seemed to be free of crewmen thus they were free to talk freely without any interference.

“I imagine it pays more,” the Huntress said with a smirk since she suspected that the man received far more pay than he ever did working for the Kingdom. She had heard a number of people had left after Winter took over since she began reforming Atlas so it would be respected again.

“It does; plus I’ve always been a field man so this allows me to go out there without having to worry about a leash of sorts. I imagine you have read my report?” inquired the former intelligence agent once they had sat down. It seemed to Ruby that the small talk was over and that they can now get down to business.

“I skimmed it; I need a little background on why you think Jacques Schnee is alive and there,” Ruby stated since the file wasn’t overtly clear on that aspect. While the report had a general overview on some things, others were left out deliberately in her opinion; probably to leave out Whitley’s business interests.

“I didn’t make that jump, Mr. Schnee did. I just compiled a report on why we were unable to establish SDC contacts on Perditus,” informed Brennen as he leaned back in his seat and pulled out a cigar. He looked at Ruby to see if it was okay if he could light it and she just shrugged as if it didn’t matter to her.

“Perditus?” asked Ruby inquisitively since she had not heard the name before. As far as she knew, the new continent had yet to be named.

“What the locals call the continent. I would advise that you get aquatinted with the local lingo since you will be there for a while. If you didn’t read that, than I imagine some things were left out as well. For the most part, Perditus is about the same size as Anima and has a large inland sea called Niger that is fed from the ocean; considered a hazard to cross because of the nasty Grimm that inhabits it. It is also divided into about forty separate Kingdoms, Slight Democratic States, and Free Cities which all have their own customs,” explained the former Intelligence agent and Ruby could not help but be astounded by the news. She was also annoyed that was not in the report and even stated in the media.

“Forty?! I am guessing that the political situation is volatile then?” asked the Huntress bewildered and agreeing that she really did need to know all this. The last thing she wanted was to get caught up in something and be distracted.

“More or less though things seem to be stable for now with no active fighting at the moment which could change. Perditus used to be a united Empire under a royal family that ruled for some time before something happened. The History is a little vague but everything fell apart two hundred years ago when the Royal Family was wiped out in one night. Since then, everyone has been fighting one another for control though none of them are strong enough to do it,” answered the man with a shrug.

“Sounds like Salem intervened; she probably used all the constant conflict as her own personal dark emotion reactor. How did Whitley connect the dots on Jacques?” the red-cloaked woman wanted to know since that was the heart of the matter. She could have Brennen explain the other things to her afterwards.

“Mr. Schnee wanted to establish new contacts for Dust mining given the turmoil facing the SDC in the Kingdoms. Dust isn’t used that much on Perditus even though it is rich with it; people there consider is either cursed or blessed based on where you are at. Others before I arrived were sent to the few areas where mining it wasn’t a problem though that caused serious logistical issues. The SDC had to go through local trade groups and such but things started to bear fruit till their people started getting killed off and their contacts dried up. The first mine that the SDC had running was destroyed mysteriously and they could not build another because the various trade guilds would not let them,” Brennen explained and Ruby interrupted him since something he had said stood out to her.

“Wait, you said Dust is not used that much?” Ruby asked astounded, as if she hadn’t heard that right. The substance was the heart and soul of Remnant and she could not imagine people being able to survive without it.

“Believe it or not, yes. Dust is either viewed either as a cursed or blessed substance depending on where you are on Perditus. While some forms of construction use Dust in the Free Cities, you will not see any of that in any of the major nations that happen to be ruled by a strong nobility; especially those that are heavily influenced by a religious order. As for weapons, few smiths will use Dust and only then you will find weapons wielded by either Hunters or the Nobility; not to mention the rich,” the former Intelligence informed the young woman as he sat there and puffed his cigar. He couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction to all of that given the surprise that Whitley had at the same news.

“So there are Hunters like me on Perditus?” the red-cloaked woman inquired; wondering what they were like and looking forward to meeting them. 

“Yes though I warn you that they are not like the ones trained at the Academies here in the Kingdoms. They tend to be loners and are generally viewed as a necessary evil by the general populace; with some even considering Hunters freaks because they have semblances and can use their aura. I’ve encountered a few that only work for money and won’t lift a finger till they are paid,” the man said and Ruby didn’t seem all that bothered by that fact since she had encountered Hunters like that back home on a number of occasions. 

“But they still hunt Grimm?” Ruby asked in a neutral tone and curious.

“The only ones that do unless the local military tries to do so. They are usually outmatched though and hire out Hunters to clear Grimm out. The beasts usually are only threats to small villages or travelers though have been reports of infestations underneath cities. I was at an Inn not to long back where a Cat Faunus mentioned that a group had been hired to remove a scourge of insect Grimm that had infested one of the Faunus cities on the eastern edge of the continent,” Brennen informed her.

“So there are Faunus there too?” Ruby queried though she supposed she should not have been surprised by that particular revelation. Ozpin had once mentioned that Faunus were just as old as Humanity thus it was expected that there would be groups of them all over Remnant.

“Yes and even have their own Kingdoms. While most of Perditus are made up of mixed populations living together with no issues, there are purists on both sides that forbid any other race from living within their borders. There happens to be some tension between a Faunus and Human Supremacist Kingdom right now that is expected to lead to war at any moment. Luckily, that is something that you won’t have to worry about,” the man assured as he tossed the remains of his cigar over the rail and reached for another one in his pocket.

“Speaking of which, why does Whitley think his father is alive on Perditus?” inquired the Huntress, wanting to get back to the heart of the matter.

“When Mr. Schnee asked me to find out who was behind the sabotage of the SDC on the continent, I went undercover and investigated the best I could without detection. From what I was able to learn, a powerful guild was trying to corner all Dust mining and processing on Perditus; led by an unknown individual. The little information I gathered about this person, which required a lot of gold, yielded only that he was a foreigner with luxurious tastes and that his name started with a “J”. It wasn’t until I came across an artist in the Nation of Saxon that the Jacques Schnee connection came about; the artist providing an unfinished portrait of a person that strongly resembled of the ex-CEO. When I sent the portrait to Mr. Schnee, he immediately concluded that it was his father that was behind the attacks and I have to admit that it might be the case,” answered Brennen with a shrug. He then pulled out his scroll and showed the image to Ruby.

“I admit that the resemblance is uncanny but there has to be more than that for you guys to think that this is Jacques Schnee,” said the young Huntress with a slight trace of skepticism in her voice. The file she read had not really contained any of this but rather sightings and such from witnesses; thus she wondered if it had been doctored for her benefit.

“Are you familiar on how the SDC under the former CEO came to be so powerful? Everything that I described earlier was exactly how Jacques Schnee created his monopoly on Dust back in Atlas; thus Mr. Schnee was able to ascertain that his father was alive and doing the same thing in Perditus. While we are unable to properly conclude how Jacques arrived on the continent, there is substantial evidence that he is indeed there trying to create his own SDC so to speak. It was then that my employer believed that the threat needed to be removed after some debate,” stated the older man.

“Then he came to me,” stated Ruby but was surprised when the older man shook his head.

“Actually, he had hired a whole team of Hunters for the job and sent them first; castoffs from Vacuo and known for their shady work. He paid them quite a lot to as well as provided them with anything they needed for the job. After a month of their arrival, we lost contact and I was sent to find out what happened. Took a while, but I found what was left of them in a field; hanging from a tree as if to send a message. That was when Mr. Schnee went to you,” informed the former Intelligence Agent and Ruby just sighed at the news. That would make things complicated since she did not have the element of surprise.

“Well that makes things harder for me; guess I’ll have to watch my back then. Then again, I’ve dealt with things far scarier than Jacques anyways so I shouldn’t be too worried. He cannot hide from me,” Ruby said adamantly with a twinge of hate in her voice. 

“Yes, I suppose you of all people would have a reason to want him dead given what happened to Mr. Schnee’s older sister. It was a shame that they were unable to even find a body to bury; though from what I understand, the explosion at Jacque Schnee’s hideout after the warrant was issued on his arrest left no traces of the facility. Didn’t they find pieces of her weapon though?” Brennen asked the young woman and it was everything Ruby had to simply nod in reply; biting her tongue to lash out at the man. Those remains of Myrtenaster were the only thing that was buried at her memorial at Beacon.

She had been told that by Yang and Blake since Ruby never attended the service; too buried in her own grief to go.

“Before I forget, I have something for you so that you can get around over there; also all the information I have about the continent,” informed the former Atlas agent; leaning forward to pull something out of his travel bag. It was a heavy bag that sounded like it had coins in it; which it did.

“Are those gold coins?” the Huntress asked, surprised to see them once she looked inside. She had only seen something like that in books or in programs on the television.

“Yes and you will find that everything is paid for in gold, silver, or copper coins all over Perditus. While there is no centralized currency, the Free City of Zovogran’s denaris are officially used by just about everyone and could even be exchanged for local currency at a pretty good exchange rate,” Brennen answered and she nodded in understanding; having a good sense of money management since she started being on her own when going on solo missions.

“Thank you; anything else I should know?” she asked him as she placed the coin pouch in her cloak. She had no idea if this would be enough for the journey itself and concluded that she might have to do some missions while there to make some extra coin if needed.

“Just that I will teach you everything about the local lingo as best I can before I arrive. While you should not have to worry about learning a new language entirely, there are some dialects that you should know. I also like to advise you that you need to understand that the people of Perditus are way behind us in terms of technological development; not even having running water in most of the continent. Get used to having to bathe in rivers, using candlelight to get around at dark, and even a lack of proper sanitation,” Brennen pressed as he looked her in the eye and made the point to look as serious as possible.

“I spend most of my time out in the woods on missions and don’t even get me started about roughing it during the last conflict. I think I can handle it but thank you anyways. Will you be there to help me?” Ruby asked him as the sun began to light up the spot they were in; removing the cool shade. Though it wasn’t really hot and even there being a cool ocean breeze, sitting on a metal bench in the sun wasn’t fun.

“I will be in Zovogran, where we are going by the way, as support though I’ve taken up residence in the Consulate there. If you need anything, I’ve been ordered by my employer to provide you with whatever you need in order to accomplish your mission. Mr. Schnee will want proof though that the deed is done before you come back though,” warned the former Intelligence Agent as they rose from their spot and headed to inside the ship. Truthfully, Ruby was slightly tired and wanted to take a quick nap before heading to dinner.

“I’m not bringing back his head if that is what Whitley wants,” Ruby sarcastically stated to the man while they walked side by side. She knew the younger Schnee well enough to know that was something he might just ask for as proof.

“You don’t need to do that; just a picture or some sort of object that Jacques Schnee values will suffice,” the man said dryly though Ruby could sense some amusement in his voice. They left each other once they reached her cabin.

Once Ruby lay on her bunk, she started to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review!


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own it
> 
> Thank you to all of those who review and continue to follow the story; also thank you for your patience for my writing since I still lack a beta- job is still up for grabs. When writing the description for Perditus, I am trying to make it as authentic as possible in terms of the period it is based upon. If you like it or even dislike it, let me know in your comments.

It was all that Ruby could do not to gag when she walked off the ship.

It was more than apparent that the history books as well as the fantasy stories she read as a kid neglected to inform her that medieval cities used to stink.

Truthfully, the Huntress wasn’t sure if it was her enhanced senses that had her first detect the scent of Zovogran or that she was just from a more advance civilization. At first glance from the boat, the city really did look like something out of a history book with stone towers and wooden ships with sails along the dockside; with various flags on them marking their origins from other nations. As the ship got closer to those docks, she saw the attire of the workers and Ruby could not help but think of how old fashioned the clothing was; again something seen out of a book or even from historical dramas on the television. She was even reminded of an old pirate show she used to watch with Yang as a kid and she could almost swear there were a few people with peg legs walking about. There was a stone wall that surrounded the city with visible entrances that led to the docks themselves. 

It was about midday when the ship first sighted the City of Zovogran; which was one of the major city states on the continent. The sun was high in the sky and there was a cool breeze in the air; with it being the beginning of fall here. As they approached the docks, a wooden patrol craft had come alongside the more modern ship and the captain showed the green-uniformed officials his papers before entering the city’s waters. It was a little amusing to Ruby, as she watched the scene from the portside railing, since the patrol craft lacked any real firepower to it; the only visible weapons being a pair of wooden ballista’s mounted on the front of the craft. If an incident were to happen, the cannons on the cargo ship would blow the less advanced craft out of the water. Though she couldn’t be too sure, Ruby was almost sure she saw the captain hand the officials some bottles of alcohol native to the Kingdoms; whether as a bribe or out of friendship.

For the last few days, Ruby had gone over every little detail about the local customs as well as dialects of Perditus. While it had been difficult, reminding her that she had to rely on Weiss back then to keep her grades up, she believed she had things more or less down. One of the things that was really going to be a problem though was rationing her Dust given that she could not replenish her rounds anywhere on the continent. Her contact had been correct when it came to how Dust was viewed by different groups so there would be some areas where she would not be able to find the substance to but at all. The one plus was that Ruby could technically make her own ammo so to speak, though they would be crude and less effective, having brought a small kit with her. It was another thing that Weiss had taught her back in the days of the Salem Conflict when out on the battlefield cut off from supplies.

“You’ll get used to it though you will find it is a lot worse in the small villages in the countryside,” Brennen remarked as he joined her on the wooden dock. He had changed his attire to match what a person of high stature wore in the city; black leather boots, a white silk shirt with a grey overcoat and matching trousers. 

“I hope people back home will teach the populace here proper sanitation at some time in the future,” stated the red-cloaked Huntress. She was used to playing it rough in the woods during missions but she would have to get used to it when in what counted as civilized parts here.

“It’s on the list from what I understand; along with how to better defend themselves against the Grimm. The consulate actually has modern plumbing though it was a bitch to get it installed; they had to link it with the city’s sewage system,” informed the older man as they continued walking along. Ruby did not envy the workers who had to deal with something like that; also realizing that swimming so close to the city was not a good idea given that the sewage was probably emptied into the ocean.

As they headed into the city proper, Ruby could not help but look down and notice how her boots felt when walking on the cobblestone streets. While she was used to the ruggedness of the countryside when she traveled, it was surprising to her that she was in a major city that did not use cement pavement to line it’s streets; probably not even having cement here. She also had to admit that the streets did look as if they had been cleaned regularly though she wondered if that would be the case as they traveled farther into the city. Given that horses were the only major means of travel, Ruby expected to see horse poop at some point and made sure to pay attention to where she was walking. She had just gotten these boots and the last thing she needed was to clean them so soon.

The young Huntress was also glad that she was wrapped in her red cloak given that she felt a little bit underdressed. The women she passed on the streets were all wearing long dresses in various colors; though the darker ones were the most common sight. She had not doubt that her short combat skirt and corset would make people mistaken her for a hooker though she was already getting some looks from people passing by. Ruby wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that she was the only one wearing red, making her stand considerably out, or the fact that she just walked off the ship from the outside world. There was also the factor of her silver eyes that might cause people to give her a second look; especially since superstition was a major thing on Perditus. Brennen had neglected to mention anything about silver-eyed warriors being a legend here though he might have not known about it himself. Either way, Ruby might have to invest in different attire at some point.  
Maybe something more masculine like what Yang wore back home.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay at the consulate for a night? This might be your last chance at real civilization for a long time,” the former Intelligence Agent put forth as they stopped just outside a gated building. There were flags representing the four Kingdoms flying on top of the building as well as armed guards at the entrance; Atlas Knights with high powered firearms.

“No thank you; I want to get a start on this mission as soon as possible. Judging by the map you gave me, there’s a village just outside the city that I can make it too by evening so I’ll stay there at the inn for the night. Thank you for everything and I’ll contact you once I’ve dealt with the target,” stated Ruby as she extended her hand. The man nodded and smiled, taking her hand before heading to the consulate.  
A  
s she headed into the market place, which was one the way to the exit of the city, Ruby was tempted to sample the wears as well as the exotic foods that were being sold. She knew that she had more than enough coin to at least live a little extravagant but the young woman knew that she might really need to be careful just in case; especially being in a foreign land. Her contact was correct in that there was no general currency and that some nations diluted their coin; which made it less valuable in other areas. While it would take up a bit of room, the Huntress decided that it might serve in her best interests to keep a healthy supply of other coin to offset her expenses based on where she was. That way she could leave her initial money for real emergencies just in case. 

Thus she just continued to move through the crowds; her pack strapped to her backside and Crescent Rose on her hip. It was another fifteen minutes before she reached the main gate; taking one last look back before setting off to the unknown.

Leaving the city, the cobblestone street gave way to a dirt road; which she was long used to back home. On the sides of the road were green fields with even farms appearing in the distance; along with large groups of trees. As she walked along the outer edge of it, Ruby passed horse-drawn carriages and groups of people heading to Zovogran. As with the people inside the city, the attire of the people was everything from finely dressed to almost shabby; thus indicating their wealth. The women she glanced at appeared to be in simple dresses that went to their feet with very little skin shown on more than a few of them. The men on the other hand wore various different types of outfits from high stature to flimsy stuff that almost reminded her of the Kingdom of Vacuo. One guy she passed almost wore something that resembled Sun’s attire back in the day.

While they occasionally glanced her way, the people paid her no heed as she passed them though it occurred to the young woman that something like that might not always happen. Thinking about it, she supposed it was only a matter of time before a description of her got back to Jacques; especially when she started asking around about him. Ruby knew that she needed to be ready for ambushes and to be careful on who she talked to; anyone being a potential agent to the former SDC CEO. While she had a long history of dealing with hidden threats, especially when fighting against Salem’s agents, Jacques Schnee was a different type of villain. If he had amassed as much wealth and influence as he did back in Atlas, then Ruby might have to consider that she could face armies of human mercenaries coming after her.

As the sun began to wane in the sky, Ruby knew that she needed to pick up the pace so that she could reach the village by dark fall. By now, she was alone on the road though she did spot the occasion patrols here and there. Like what was reported to her, they seemed to be dressed in steel armor and carried long wooden spears with metal tips. They had emblems on their chest armor, indicating that they were from the city she just left, and had no dust on them whatsoever. In fact, she had yet to see any native dust being sold at the market back in Zovogran; though to be fair, she wasn’t looking for it. As a silver-eyed warrior, her lineage gave Ruby the ability to sense dust of all types; whether it be from weapons and armor to even what was in the ground. The young woman could sense some Dust deposits in the ground she walked on but nothing really substantial that was being harvested.

Ruby was walking in the middle of the road, now that there started to be heavy brush on the sides, when she heard what appeared to be a scream in the distance. The young woman stopped and listened for the sound again, this time hearing it more clearly and coming from just over the hill in front of her. Sprinting, the Huntress instinctively reached for Crescent Rose on her hip and activated it’s scythe form; ready for a possible conflict. She was glad she did this as she came across the scene of a young woman, obvious younger than herself, on the ground hunched against a tree. In front of her was small group of beowolves led by what appeared to be an Alpha; an old and powerful alpha judging by the spikes that came out of its body. Neither the young woman, a pretty pale-skinned blonde in a white dress, nor the Grimm sensed that Ruby had arrived on the scene which she took advantage of.

As the monsters got closer to their victim, Ruby took aim for the Grimm closest to her and opened fire with a high powered dust round. There was a sudden eruption of almost thunder like noise that was foreign to the area she was in; which cause all but Ruby to freeze. The next action happened when the head of one of the beowolves exploded and it’s body fell to the ground; the Grimm dissipating seconds later. The rest of the pack turned to the source of the attack and all of them eyed her with their eyes glowing red; the young woman Ruby had just saved staring at her in shock. Before there was any more movement, Ruby fired again and managed to blow another head off a beowolf; trying to clear a path for their intended victim. By then, the entire group of the monsters was solely focused on the Huntress and had forgotten about the young woman. 

“Run!” Ruby yelled as the entire remaining pack, including the Alpha, charged at the young Huntress. As she hoped, the woman got to her feet and took off running into the bushes where she was then out of sight.

Taking one last shot, the red-cloaked Huntress managed to down another smaller beowolf just as the alpha reached her first. Using her semblance, she left a flurry of rose petals in her wake as she moved into the sky right when the huge monster brought down it’s claws where she had previously been; leaving a small crater as well as sending dirt flying. Smiling as the Grimm roared at her, the young woman once again moved with a flurry of rose petals; practically appearing on the ground behind the creature. With Crescent Rose in it’s scythe form, she slashed at the smaller beawolf in front of her and easily decapitated it before rushing to the side as the Alpha spun towards her. She had already moved from her spot as the huge behemoth tried to swipe at her and had actually as well as comically hit one of its own in the process. The other Grimm wnt flying and smashed into the side of a large boulder before it had dissipated.

“Looks like you are out of friends,” mocked Ruby as she stood only a few feet away from the large beast. She had Crescent Rose ready when the monster went at her again and was even calculating what it would take to down the beast in one hit.

However, in the end Ruby just wanted to have a bit of fun and vent some frustration after the last couple of weeks of being cramped.

“I wonder what it’s like for you guys now that your queen is gone. Must be chaotic with no hand to guide you monsters,” remarked the young woman as she easily dodged another swipe of it’s paw. She in turn struck out and slashed into the Grimm’s side; though while not deep enough to down it in one hit.

“Of course, we’re stuck with you guys for eternity. Salem just ruled you guys and oversaw your creation of sorts. As long as there is life on Remnant, there will always be Grimm. Then again, you guys are easy to manage now and we don’t have to worry about some invisible hand stabbing us in the back. Also kind of prevents us from being complacent I guess,” Ruby stated as she kept dodging the swipes by using her semblance to move around the area. She was starting to think this particular alpha was kind of dumb since she had faced smarter ones in the past that managed to adapt to her fighting style on occasions.

In the end after a few more minutes of dodging the creature’s strikes, Ruby got bored. Deciding that this fight needed to end since the sun was close to setting, the young woman leaped into the air just as the alpha beowolf tried to do a body slam upon her. Not even bothering to use her special abilities, the Huntress instead relied on a more basic move to down the Grimm by getting as high a possible and then raising her scythe over her head. She then pulled the trigger of Crescent Rose and shot herself downwards just as the alpha leaped up at her with it’s mouth wide open; trying to bite at her. Like a wheel, she spun at great speed and sliced through the behemoth until she had cut it completely in half. By the time Ruby landed back on her feet, not even feeling that tire, the two halves were starting to dissipate until there was nothing left. That was when she heard a gasp and the Huntress turned to see the small crowd of people gawking at her on the road a little ways away.

“Ummm….hi?” greeted Ruby sheepishly as she kicked herself mentally for not picking them up with her senses earlier. There was rather a large group of them, dressed in simple garb that matched the attire of the farmers she had passed earlier, and composed mostly of men with makeshift weapons in their hands.

“WITCH!” screamed one of the men pointing at her, a young person almost her age holding a pitchfork, and the crowd murmured amongst themselves. Ruby, while rolling her eyes and somewhat offended by the accusation, readied herself for a possible attack by holding her Crescent Rose in a defensive stance.

“What the Hell is going on here?!” demanded a new voice from the back of the crowd and the group cleared way as a large but old woman appeared. Dressed in a grey dress and shall, she used a walking stick to clear a path before taking a lead in the front.

“She’s a witch Elder; she used magic to kill the beast,” accused the farmer who had called Ruby the name. The Elder looked over at the young woman and studied her, before suddenly rounding on the man and slamming her stick into his foot.

“Idiot! She’s a Huntress and she just saved your cousin’s life. You should be tanking her,” chastened the old woman just as the victim Ruby had saved appeared with a large bulky man who looked like her father. He had a sword strapped to his back, which looked like a large cleaver, and he gave a grateful look to the red-cloaked woman.

“There’s women Huntresses?” asked the young man and Ruby couldn’t help but wince at his bad grammar. If Weiss was here, she would have freaked out and corrected the person on the spot; whether if it was proper etiquette or not.

“Of course there are, you moron. Huntress, I greatly apologize for their ungrateful attitude towards you and I like to offer you to stay in our village for as long as you need,” the Elder said to Ruby as she bowed as much as she could to Ruby. The rest of the villagers also bowed in respect; looking embarrassed by their previous behavior.

“I would be honored,” Ruby said as she bowed back out of respect and put away Crescent Rose. She was still on alert somewhat but sensed no more hostility from the group.

As she followed the Elder to the village, the young Huntress supposed that she would no longer have to worry about room and board for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end but wasn’t sure how to end the chapter without going into the next one. Please Read and Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review.


End file.
